As a result of oil crisis, scientists all over the world have endeavored to find new energy resources to substitute for oil. However, it is a long range effort. Until such substitutes are found, oil and petroleum fueled engine will still play an important roll in the industrial power field. Therefore, methods of reducing consumption of oil and improving the efficiency of the existing power machinery are still important.
It is well known that waste heat is discharged to the atmosphere in quite considerable amount. If it can be well utilized, energy will be saved and efficiency increased. The inventor has devoted himself in this respect and found a way to generate power and in the meantime to produce a cooling effect for air conditioning through heat exchange and pressure accumulation of the refrigerant to recover the waste heat evolved therefrom.